


3 choses qu'il aime

by Satanders



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: Cute, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Picarel et trois choses qu'il trouve vraiment adorables chez Jean-Marie Duchesne
Relationships: Jean-Marie Duchesne & Jean Picarel, Jean-Marie Duchesne/Jean Picarel
Comments: 1
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	3 choses qu'il aime

**Author's Note:**

> Basée sur la fiction originale de Wilwywaylan "Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara"

Il y avait trois choses que Picarel trouvait irrésistible chez Jean-Marie, sans que ce dernier en soit le moins du monde conscient.  
Pour commencer, Picarel aimait beaucoup comment JM se comportait avec sa sœur. Malo était une jeune fille vive et maligne, elle n'avait guère besoin de protection, pourtant cela n'empêchait pas JM de graviter autour d'elle comme un satellite. Ils étaient toujours à la périphérie l'un de l'autre, c'était réellement étonnant à regarder. Ils avaient beau se ressembler physiquement, leur caractère était bien disparate. Et cependant, ils possédaient une belle harmonie, comme des danseurs dans un ballet, ils se positionnaient toujours de sorte de fonctionner le mieux possible avec l'autre, en parfaite synchronisation.   
Picarel ne croyait pas au soit-disant "lien psychique" des jumeaux, et toutes ces fadaises surnaturelles que l'on accordent aux jumeaux, mais il croyait en l'adaptation, et la fratrie Duchesne s'était si bien côtoyée, si longtemps, en parfaite autarcie, que lorsqu'une part de leur duo allait mal, l'autre était immédiatement sollicitée pour pallier au handicap.  
Il y avait une attention, un soin que JM apportait à sa sœur qui était extraordinaire aux yeux de Picarel, et ce malgré, bien sûr, leurs inévitables chamailleries et taquineries que l'on retrouvaient bien entendu dans toutes les fratries.  
Picarel avait rencontré beaucoup de garçons de l'âge de JM, et ceux-ci avaient plutôt tendance à se détacher de leurs sœurs, commençant à réaliser que la différence de genre entre eux créait un fossé énorme aux yeux de leur entourage - proches, amis, parents. Il n'était pas socialement acceptable de rester trop accroché à sa sœur, car c'était à cet âge que les garçons se mettaient lentement, mais sûrement, à mépriser en partie tout ce qui est féminin pour développer leur sens de la virilité.  
Picarel, qui n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître sa sœur à cette âge, l'ayant vu mourir très jeune, ne pouvait qu'admirer combien JM, à contrario de la norme, était attaché à Malo comme à une bouée de sauvetage - et elle à lui. Certains pourraient trouver cela avilissant, pathétique, mais Picarel trouvait cette osmose magnifique. Il n'existait pas de lien plus puissant, un amour plus pur, que celui qui unissait Jean-Marie à sa sœur jumelle.  
La seconde chose que Picarel trouvait fascinante chez Jean-Marie Duchesne, c'était combien sa beauté lui restait complètement étrangère. Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de sa propre apparence, d'ailleurs il en prenait peu soin, mais sans que ce soit une démarche volontaire pour s'enlaidir. Il agissait de manière naturelle, et comme n'importe quel homme de classe ouvrière, d'après ce que Picarel pouvait en constater, sauf qu'il était beau, et il attirait tous les regards sans le vouloir.  
Combien de fois Picarel avait-il surpris des femmes se retourner sur son passage ? Les grimaces et les attitudes austères des autres hommes, inconsciemment fâchés qu'il soit un garçon, et donc intouchable selon les critères de la masculinité en vogue. Les soupirs de Virgil quand il regarde JM travailler - JM qui ne se rend compte de rien, bien évidemment.  
C'était justement ce qui faisait son charme, cette délicieuse naïveté et cette modestie adorable. S'il avait su, aurait-il changé d'attitude ? Picarel ne le pensait pas.  
JM était trop franc, trop brut de décoffrage. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que Picarel se soit si vite attaché à lui, car habituellement il n'aime guère ce type de personnage, mais Jean-Marie n'était pas insensible pour autant, et plus étonnant encore, il a été très tolérant à son égard, et ce dès le début, alors que Picarel se serait attendu à plus de réticences de sa part, notamment à cause de leur relation avec Virgil, mais pas que.  
Picarel avait souvent été malmené dans sa vie, soit pour son intelligence, soit pour ses préférences romantiques.  
Cependant JM n'était pas comme ça. C'était un garçon gentil et honnête.  
Picarel l'aimait beaucoup.  
Il y avait une troisième chose qu'il trouvait très attirant chez JM, et ce n'était ni ses longs cheveux roux, ni ses lèvres tendres, ni son regard troublant. Ce n'était ni ses mains rugueuses, ni sa peau trop pâle, ni sa multitude de taches de rousseur. Pas plus que ce n'était la façon dont les pans de sa combinaison de travail retombaient sur ses hanches, ou la solidité de ses muscles pourtant si fins.  
Certes, il n'était pas du tout insensibles à tous ces éléments, qui sans nulle doute le laissait dans un état de rêverie que Virgil ne manquait jamais de faire remarquer avec humour.  
Mais ce que Picarel trouvait le plus attirant chez Jean-Marie Duchesne, c'était sa voix. On se serait attendu à quelque chose de doux, ou peut-être très discret, parce qu'il était souvent voûté, souvent silencieux, et ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui cherchait à se rendre intéressant. Pourtant sa voix était rauque et grave, parfois un peu nasillarde, mais avec une tonalité bien dosée, bien équilibrée. Quand Picarel l'entendait, il savait toujours que le moment allait être agréable, parce que JM ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Et il avait beaucoup de choses à raconter, il suffisait de creuser un peu, le faire se sentir assez à l'aise pour dévoiler ses pensées.  
La voix de JM, c'était un peu une récompense, s'il l'utilisait, c'était qu'il vous faisait confiance. Picarel osait espérer que Jean-Marie l'appréciait, et ils avaient un tas de conversations sur des sujets divers.  
Picarel adorait l'écouter, tout simplement, et ça ne semblait pas déplaire à JM. Et ce qui plaisait à JM plaisait aussi à Picarel, ainsi la boucle était bouclée.  
Quand il s'enflammait, sa voix perdait de son sérieux, s'allégeant pour laisser déborder de son enthousiasme juvénile. Dans son silence, JM pouvait paraître plus adulte, plus mûr qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Picarel adorait le voir révéler d'autres facettes de sa personnalité, et réagir enfin comme le gamin qu'il était. C'était rassurant de constater qu'il pouvait aussi parfois lâcher prise et se comporter comme un gosse. Picarel chérissait cet aspect chez JM, car c'était ce qui le rendait si spontané, et finalement, si libre.  
Picarel lui enviait aussi un peu cela. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui ressembler davantage sur ces points.  
Heureusement, Virgil l'aimait aussi pour ses différences, et cela, il tâchait de ne pas l'oublier lorsque l'angoisse d'être abandonné repointait le bout de son museau dans ses pensées.  
Lorsqu'il ressentait ce genre d'émotion, il se rappelait la voix de JM au réveil, la chaleur de sa peau, l'éclat de son sourire paresseux quand il quitte le lit pour aller s'habiller.  
En général, cela suffisait à lui rappeler que si Virgil était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, Jean-Marie ne l'était pas moins et qu'il n'était pas du genre à le laisser, lui.


End file.
